


Transgressions

by innerslytherin



Series: The Fifth Year [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave considers white collar work and Reid considers normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) for the beta. **SPOILERS for "Parasite".**

  
"What's on your mind?"

Dave took his eyes off the road for a quick glance at Emily. She wasn't watching him, though. She was doing something on her phone. Sometimes he wondered how she could see right through him without even trying. Other times he realized it didn't matter how, and he knew that was why he loved her.

He sighed and shook his head. "Just thinking...I coulda ended up like Agent Goldman. Stuck at a desk in white collar with nervous tics and never pulling my gun unless the unsub drew a cell phone on me."

Emily actually glared at him.

"What?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I felt sorry for him. He didn't know what he was getting himself into."

Dave felt a flash of jealousy that surprised him. Emily was his fiancee, she was wearing his ring on a chain around her neck in the field and on her finger from the moment they left work. He shouldn't care that she felt sorry for the nerdy little bean-counter. He grunted.

She glanced over at him and he had the disconcerting suspicion that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled. "Anyway, you could _never_ be like him. You don't have an ordinary bone in your body."

Dammit. She knew just how to handle him, with her little corrections and then stroking his ego like that. Dave sighed grumpily, but he loved it. He loved that she knew him this well and had agreed to marry him. He loved that she wanted to have his kids. He loved that she wasn't afraid to be the fourth Mrs. Rossi.

"That's better," she said, sounding content. Her hand settled on his knee and stayed there the rest of the drive home.

***

"Morgan told me I wasn't normal," Spencer said on the way home. His voice was wry. Morgan's words hadn't bothered him, but they did have him thinking.

Aaron glanced over at him. "Good," he said mildly. "Why would you want to be normal?"

Spencer pressed his lips together and gave him a look. "You know what he meant," he said. "I'm not good at fitting in and acting like everyone else. But I sort of thought the paperwork part was fun."

Aaron laughed. "You do have a distinct advantage in that regard," he said. "I thought Dave was going to have an aneurysm when he saw all those boxes."

Spencer tilted his head, thinking about that. "Has Dave ever dealt with the BAU paperwork?"

"Oh, sure. When he was Unit Chief before, we all did our own paperwork, but he had about twice as much as the rest of us did. He hated it. Dave's an intelligent man, but he's too action-oriented to enjoy it."

"Do _you_ think it's weird that I enjoy the paperwork?" Spencer sometimes thought he was much better suited to be the sort of agent who chased con men instead of violent offenders. He knew he was brilliant at connecting the evidence that led them to their unsubs, but he sometimes felt the other team members carried more of the physical responsibility because of him. Watching Goldman's reaction to their case had made Spencer re-evaluate his own fit with the team, though. He had changed because of the BAU, but unlike Gideon, he felt it was for the better.

"Yes, but I take advantage of it," Aaron said, deadpan. A moment later he glanced over and Spencer saw the telltale gleam of humor in his gaze. "I always take a certain amount of satisfaction in the paperwork," he said, "because it means another violent psychopath has been taken out of society. The paperwork is what ensures he'll stay out of society."

Spencer nodded. It wasn't quite the same as enjoying it, but at least Aaron didn't think he was weird.

***

Dave was in the kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't immediately turn, but after a moment it clicked in his mind that Emily hadn't been wearing heels when they got home. He glanced over his shoulder...and did a double take.

She was definitely wearing heels now. _Only_ heels. He felt his mouth drop open.

Emily's expression turned smug and she gave him a smirk. "Enough housework. Let's have transgressions."

Dave blinked at her. She'd never done anything like this before. _Damn_, he liked it.

"Come on, baby, wives serve a purpose, after all," she said, a gleam of wickedness in her eyes. "And I'm almost your wife."

Dave licked his lips. His words from earlier were coming back to haunt him, but _God_! This was the best possible way.

"Hurry up, lover," Emily said, sliding one hand up the wall. Dave wanted to press her against it and take her right there. He wondered if she would object. Her smirk widened. "I wanna downgrade your car and upgrade your house, so the sooner you get over here and get your hands on me, the better."

The dish Dave was washing clunked into the sink and he barely remembered to turn off the water before crossing the kitchen in three swift steps. "I thought you liked the car," he murmured, leaning into her. His hands were still wet. They caught at her hips and she laughed low in her throat, pulling him tight against her.

"I do like it," she breathed. "But you'll need something with a back seat one of these days."

Dave grinned at her and leaned in for a hungry kiss. "Let's start that transgressing right now."


End file.
